Harry Potter Short Stories of the Future
by Smirnoff Ryuu
Summary: Short story predicitions of the futures of some of the Harry Potter Characters
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter: Short Stories about the Future**

Okay some more parody work, don't you just love it when an author sticks to a certain niche? XD

Anyway these are short stories that are concerned with the non-major characters in Harry Potter, so though they will be mentioned so far Harry, Ron, Hermionie, Dumbledore and Voldemort don't have future's written. Some of the futures that have been written are the what ifs, that is what if this hadn't happened and others are for deceased characters and what happens in their afterlife. So enjoy the reading of them, they are meant in jest and before anyone starts on the Oliver Wood future…he is one of my favourite characters!

Disclaimer – Anything I can be sued for I disclaim any responsibility for, so watch out the floors might be wet but if you slip that isn't my fault!


	2. Chapter 2

Oliver Wood

After joining the Puddlemere United reserve team, Wood will be called up to play for the first team and during his first and dream match he will sustain several injuries that cause him to be taken out of the game after just three minutes. He will spend weeks in agony having to grow back his bones, most notably those bones that make up his ribcage. When he finally recovers he will discover that his place on the reserve team has been filled by a younger and more agile version of himself. His confidence shaken Wood will retire from professional Quidditch at the age of 20, never having had the chance to fulfil his dream of playing Quidditch for England. He will become addicted to Butterbeer and spend his remaining years propping up the bar of every wizarding pub across the country, though this would only be for three years as in a drunk state he will have a most unfortunate argument with a Troll, Hag and Vampire, ending his life. Poor Wood!


	3. Chapter 3

Angelina Johnson

After graduating from Hogwarts, Angelina will be drafted to play for the Holyhead Harpies first team and in her first professional match will be facing off against her old Hogwarts team Captain, Oliver Wood. She will witness him sustain a multitude of injuries and being taken off the pitch after just three minutes. The Harpies will then proceed to win the game, with Angelina having niggling doubts about whether the outcome would have been different if Oliver had played for longer. Her career in Quidditch will continue to blossom with her even being given a spot on the England squad and leading them to eight consecutive victories in the Quidditch World Cup. She will marry Fred Weasley and have six children, whom will all grow up to be as Quidditch crazy as she is, but notably not as crazy as Wood was. After almost after almost forty years playing Quidditch professionally, Angelina will retire as the oldest professional Quidditch player on record with the most matches played, most consecutive victories won and the highest goal scoring record in Quidditch history. She will live to see her sixteen grandchildren and 42 great grandchildren all attend Hogwarts and die at the rip old age of 123 years old, with people still commenting on how amazing she was at Quidditch.


	4. Chapter 4

Alicia Spinnet

Alicia will be the only member of the Gryffindor Quidditch team not to go and play professionally after she leaves Hogwarts, instead she replaces Madam Hooch as the new flying teacher at Hogwarts, as Madam Hooch is killed in the finally battle against Voldemort. She will be beloved by Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws and Gryffindors and constantly harass and upset the Slytherin children she teaches. She will marry Justin Finch-Fletchley and have three boys and two girls. She and Justin will both join Ginny in her crusade to stop the rampaging Katie, Alicia being killed by a rogue curse that no one is ever quite sure who it was fired by.


	5. Chapter 5

Katie Bell 

Katie will be signed to play Quidditch for the Whimpbourne Wasps reserve team upon leaving Hogwarts, but after three years of playing she will become disillusioned with the sport and instead move into the employment of Fred and George Weasley as head of their Weasley's Wizard Wheezes chain in Wales. As a manageress she will flourish and be sent around the world to various different countries including France, Belgium, Romania and Russia to open and manage the very successful stores that will absorb and replace the Zonko's Joke shops worldwide. However she will become addicted to gambling on Quidditch matches and lose all the money she has earnt, finally going into bankruptcy and being forced to steal from Fred and George to survive. She is caught and fired for this and becomes the next Dark Lord in a quest for vengeance against the world for allowing her to lose everything. Ginny Weasley defeats her at the height of her power.


	6. Chapter 6

Hannah Abbot

Three years after leaving Hogwarts to study the Yeti, Hannah will discover a new form of wand core; yeti claws, which are shed every three months and have more magical properties than unicorn hair and dragon's blood combined; and becomes the richest witch in the world. With this wealth she will open her own chain of Herbology shops in which she will stock Professor Sprouts and Neville Longbottom's hand made remedies and produce. After a successful ten years in the Herbology business Hannah will join forces with Ginny Weasley to help her battle Katie Bell and be one of the only survivors from the encounter, with three fingers, living to retell the tale of Katie's defeat until she is 65 when she is invited to be the new Headmistress of Hogwarts where she will serve as head until 135 and pass away in her sleep. She will marry lee Jordan and have twin boys and four girls.


End file.
